1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to switching mechanisms with associated annunciation and in particular to a pushbutton switch/annunciator for use in aircraft instruments such as, for example, an aircraft horizontal situation indicator for switching and annunciating the source of navigational information being displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices used in aircraft instruments typically involve the use of power consuming apparatus to perform the annunciation of selected data or functions. In particular, prior art apparatus required the use of electromechanical devices, such as solenoid-operated flags, etc. which require additional space and electrical wiring, consume electrical power and add considerably to the cost of the device. Moreover, additional lighting sources are often required to illuminate the annunciator thereby further increasing the power consumption and the cost of the device.